


Full of Love

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Gabriel loved how full he felt after a long fucking session with Raphael. It made him feel loved, and Raphael telling him how beautiful he is doesn't hurt anything either.Kinktober Day 1: Inflation





	Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> And now all concept of time in this 'verse is throwing out the window.
> 
> But enjoy your porn!

“You’re so wet,” Raphael whispered, stretched out over Gabriel and nibbling on his earlobe and tugging gently on the flowered earring with his teeth. Gabriel was wearing diamond and gold earrings that Raphael had insisted on. As archangels, they couldn’t really continuously wear earrings, to remove them was for the hole to heal and to not remove them was for the hole to heal around the post, but Gabriel and pain had a relationship that none of the rest of them could understand with the possible exception of Dean. So when Raphael had handed him the rose gold and diamond flowers and insisted Gabriel wear them, the Messenger had simply pierced his ears putting the posts in.

Gabriel moaned, pushing back against Raphael who was still firmly buried inside of him. To say that Gabriel was wet was an understatement, given that he’d spent the last six hours fucking Gabriel well, and archangels didn’t have much in the way of refractory periods.

“Can you take one more orgasm?” Raphael teased, stroking a hand along Gabriel’s swollen belly. “You’ve been so good for me.”

“Yes!” Gabriel shouted, fucking himself on Raphael.

Raphael laughed, and languidly shifted his hips, hitting Gabriel’s prostate until the younger archangel came with a howl, and then continued fucking him until the friction brought himself to one last orgasm.

Gabriel stilled on the bed, panting and exhausted. “Cuddle me?” he asked, grinning.

“Absolutely, but hang on a moment. There’s one last thing I want to do to you.” Carefully, Raphael reached for an object sitting out of view of Gabriel and pulled out, mindful not to spill a single drop. And then, with practiced ease, filled Gabriel’s well stretched hole with the anal plug. “This way, I can admire how pretty you are with your belly full.”

A little bit of graced cleaned Gabriel off and replaced the bedding, and Raphael laid down behind Gabriel, and pulled on him until Gabriel was on his side, nestled beside him.

Gabriel smiled, and glanced at his belly, which Raphael had so thoughtfully spent all afternoon filling. This vessel of his was already softer and less bony than the shapes the rest of his flock preferred, but it was his and he  _ liked  _ it. Staring at his much rounder stomach, he massaged it gently, humming at the reminder of how  _ loved  _ he was.


End file.
